A transducer that converts physical manifestations into electrical signals can have infinite number of real life applications. They can be used for example to detect the level of highway and bridge deterioration by detecting differences in frequency of vibrations from year to year. They can be used to gage the level of danger of a potential landslide. They can be used to detect earthquakes and intensity of earthquakes. They can also be used as a power cutoff device if anticipated events occurred in industrial or commercial applications.